In Heat
by FanGrelling
Summary: One-Shot! Pluto sneaks into the Phantomhive's garden to see a certain blonde haired gardener and they get into a steamy situation. YAOI FinnyXPluto SMUTTY! You have been warned!


****** souzou fores**t

Pluto crawled into the gardens on the Phantomhive's garden. He sniffed around a bit in the flower beds before he began walking deeper into the luscious greenery. He jolted a bit when he noticed a familiar scent. Ears twitching, he looked around to see if anyone was close by. Pluto whined when he heard footsteps.

"Plu-Plu, what are you doin' here?" Finny said as he walked down the stone path. He knelt down and gave Pluto a pat on the head. Pluto nuzzled Finny's hand and climbed into his lap, knocking him over.

"Ha-ha! Pluto, what're you doing?" Finny laughed and giggled as Pluto tackled him. Pluto licked his cheek, and Finny blushed brightly. When Pluto noticed the blush, he pressed his chest and hips against Finny's own. He whined as Finny's face went into a deeper shade of red. Pluto nuzzled the crook of Finny's neck and bit it lightly, tickling the young Gardener.

"P-Pluto! What do you think-"Finny was cut off by Pluto licking a sensitive spot on his neck. "Aah…" Finny moaned "S-stop…" Pluto ground his hips into Finny's again, causing a pleasurable feeling.

"Hn-Pluto-"The blonde teen tangled his fingers into the hellhound's hair as he pulled his head closer to his own. The moment Finny closed his eyes; Pluto pressed his lips against Finny's. The hound growled possessively as he pushed his tongue into Finny's mouth.

"Mmm…" Pluto hummed into Finny's mouth wrapping his wet tongue around Finny's own. The vibration sent small waves of pleasure down Finny's spine to his groin. He shivered violently from the sensation.

"Ah! P-Plu-"Finny could feel a tent beginning to form in his shorts. A flash of white pleasure wracked through Finny's body as Pluto reached down and gave Finny's "Problem" a squeeze.

"Aah! H-hah, oh! Pluto I- hnng-"Finny gasped as Pluto stuck a hand down his shorts. He grabbed Finny's length and pumped it fast and hard. Finny squeezed his eyes shut as he moaned loudly. The pleasure was halted when Pluto removed his hand. Finny opened his eyes slowly as Pluto dragged him away. He proceeded to carry him into a hollow place in some of the shrubs. It was well hidden by the tangled branches, and the duo had actually had trouble entering the alcove. There Pluto continued his work. The hellhound tore Finny's pants off and split his shirt with a sharp claw. Now that Finny's member was exposed, Pluto seized it and shoved it down his throat. Finny screamed in ecstasy and bucked his hips forward, thrusting himself deeper into Pluto's mouth.

"Hnnnn-ah, ah-a-ah! Pluto! W-wait I-nghhh, ah! T-to mu-much!" Finny's eyes rolled back as Pluto bobbed his head faster and faster. When he stopped, Finny gave a whimper that sounded like demon hound in front of him. Pluto flipped Finny onto his stomach, and before the gardener could protest, shoved two dripping wet fingers into his entrance. Finny squealed and fidgeted in discomfort.

"Pluto! Please…t-take them out..." Pluto gave what could only be described as a grin before pulling out and slamming his fingers into Finny's prostate with incredible accuracy.

"Aaaaaah! Hah, hah-"Finny's vision blurred as Pluto pounded his fingers in and out. Pluto lifted is butt into the air so that Finny's chest was flat on the ground and his arms were sprawled out in front of him.

Finny was breathing hard, everything seemed surreal, and when Pluto rammed his whole eight inches into his hole and against his sweet spot, he felt as if he would explode. Pluto's legs were against Finny's, his chest flat against the smaller boys back as he rammed into him hard and fast. Pluto gave a low, Possessive growl as he sped up and reached down to caress Finny's member. His long white hair brushed Finny's shoulders as he pulled out almost completely, only to thrust back in with twice as much speed and strength. Finny practically screamed in ecstasy as Pluto banged into him. Pluto gave a quiet whine, signaling he wouldn't last long. Finny thrust his hips into Pluto's a few times, and Pluto whined loudly as he came hard, filling Finny with so much of the white liquid that some leaked out and dripped onto the ground. The feeling of Pluto still thrusting inside him while he was full of the hot sticky cum caused him to be pushed over the edge as well. They both rode out there climaxes before collapsing completely. Pluto gave the side of Finny's check a loving lick before he pulled out of him. He rolled off Finny and pulled the boy to his chest. Finny was weak from exhaustion, and could barely muster enough strength to wrap his arms around the hellhound's neck. He cuddled into Pluto's chest as the demon hound gave one final possessive growl. He nuzzled his cheek giving a noise quite similar to the sound of a purring cat. Pluto kissed Finny as they both lolled of into a peaceful sleep in each other's arm's.


End file.
